Arithmetic operations are often performed by execution of a computer program. To facilitate such arithmetic operations, processors generally include circuitry that provides at least rudimentary arithmetic functionality. For example, processors typically include an arithmetic logic unit (ALU) that includes an adder for performing addition and subtraction operations. Many processors also include a hardware multiplier that can be used to multiply two values.